Who Says Your Fear Is A Burden?
by Jaaaybirdd
Summary: "It's not a burden to admit you're afraid." - "Well, what are you afraid of then?" - "Rejection."


**Author's Note; _This was nagging to be written. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Who says your fear is a burden?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rei glanced up from his book to the clock and frowned. It was six-thirty and he was still home alone. After the usual morning training routine, Kai had wondered off, no doubt to brood. Tyson and Max had said they were going to get ice-cream. Why that was taking so long, Rei didn't know. Perhaps he <em>didn't<em> want to know. Hilary had dropped by and her and Kenny had gone to the mall to grab some new beyblade parts. Which meant that Rei was left alone at home.

Not that he minded; the peace and quiet was welcomed from the usual hussle and bustle. But still, everyone was taking an awful long time to return back. Sighing, Rei decided not to dwell on it and stood up, his back arching into a stretch and he grunted in delight when his back crackled pleasantly. He set the book down and headed towards the kitchen, deciding it would be best to start dinner now. If people were to start arriving before he was finished; great! If not, well, they could always re-heat it.

Crossing the threshold of the kitchen, Rei quickly panned the kitchen with cautious eyes; as he always did when he was home alone, just incase if someone were to sneak in. Satisfied that all was clear, he made his way to the fridge, contemplating on what to make. He pulled open the fridge door and peeked at what they had. He hummed quietly to himself. Looked like he had to do another shopping trip. Rei pressed his hand to his temple and he chuckled. Tyson and his bottomless pit you call a stomach.

"Well, looks like rice and chicken tonight." He murmured and pulled the ingredients out. Setting them on the counter, he glanced out the window and his eyebrows furrowed in discomfort. The clouds were looking unnaturally black. Biting his lip, Rei whined in the back of his throat and darted around the kitchen to gather what he needed. He was determined to finish dinner before that storm hit, so he could find a nice secluded spot that would hopefully be soundproof and hole himself there.

Oh, didn't he mention? He's terrified - no, that would be an understatement -, of storms. Whenever thunder would strike, he would either freeze in fear, or if he was standing in a spacious room, he would run for a small hole, and hide in it. He didn't know how he had managed to hide the fact that he had a fear of storms, but he was doing well. None of them suspected, but, that would maybe be because he would already know about it and he would retreat quickly, using some excuse.

He picked up the chicken and grabbed a knife so he could start cutting it into even strips. On the fifth cut, however, the lights flickered and Rei froze, the knife suspended in the air, He looked up and watched them flicker some more when the room brightened and finally they died out. Rei gasped in terror and shook his head frantically from left to right, his grip on the knife tightening. Storms were the _worst_ when there was a blackout.

Before he could move to fetch a torch, a streak of lightning ran through the sky, illuminating the kitchen in a bright blue and Rei froze, the knife dropping from his suddenly slack fingers and clattered against the floor tiles, all colour draining from his face. He counted quietly to himself and he had just reached four, when..

**BOOM!**

Yelping, Rei bolted out of the kitchen and scrambled up the stairs to his and Kai's room and slammed the door shut behind him in his haste and dived under the nearest bed, curling up in the furthest corner. Another streak brightened the room, followed quickly by the loud cracking and booming of the thunder. Rei whimpered and pulled his braid around and buried his face in the tip of black tresses that could be seen, the tears that had pricked his eyes, now spilled over freely.

Rain could be heard beating harshly against the windows, that Rei wondered briefly if it were hailing _bowling_ balls. When he could hear no more thunder, Rei peeked out from beneath his braid but he whimpered again when he realised he had been tricked. Three streaks flashed in the room, and three equally loud cracks, strikes and booms met his ears, that Rei dropped his braid and clamped his hands over his ears and screamed out a sob, his eyes clenching shut.

"Kai.." He whimpered.

* * *

><p>The front door slammed open due to the harsh wind and the rest of the team scrambled in from the rain, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the door was shut behind them. Kai glanced through the dark room, frowning when the house seemed awfully quiet. He 'hned' quietly to himself and turned around to face his team.<p>

"We need torches and candles. Grab any you can f- Damnit Tyson! Watch where you flick your hair, i'm wet enough as it is!" Tyson had the grace to look sheepish, and he muttered a 'sorry' as he scratched the back of his soaking wet head. Kai felt someone tug on his arm and he glared down at the one who was responsible, but it softened when he realised it was Max.

"Where is Rei?" Kai eased his glare into a frown and he shrugged. He had been wondering that himself.

"I don't know. He should be here somewhere." Max bit his lip and he reached for Tyson's arm and dragged him to the livingroom to look for a torch.

"We're gonna go look for him." Kai nodded, and ignoring the others, walked into the kitchen. It was quiet in here too. His foot connected with something and it skidded across the tiles. Kai looked down and conveniately, the room was lit up by a few strikes of lightning with the large cracks that followed. He frowned and picked up the kitchen knife and placed it on the counter, next to what was going to be their dinner. Kai hummed to himself, his eyes narrowing. So where was Rei?

* * *

><p>Rei heard the front door slam open and he could've almost cryed in relief, had he not been so terrified. He whimpered again when another crack of thunder rattled the windows. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, and he heard one door creak open.<p>

"Rei?" It was Max and Tyson. Quiet murmurs and the door shuts, only for another to open in its place. Again they call for him, but receiving no answer, they closed the door and continued on with the next. Finally they pushed the door of his and Kai's room open.

"Rei? You in here, buddy?" Before Rei could answer, his jaw locked together, as another streak illuminated the room, but being hidden in the furthest corner from underneath the bed, they couldn't see him. "Not here either, where are you?" The door shut and Rei's cry was drowned out by the thunder that had waited till they were gone.

More tears spill over and Rei drew his bottom lip into his mouth, burying his sweat sleaked face into his knees that were curled to his chest with his hands still clamped firmly over his ears. It wasn't long till another set of footsteps made their way to his room, though these were quieter, so Rei could only guess it was Kai. The door opened and shut quietly and Rei peeked up from his knees.. and regretted it.

Five very bright streaks flashed across the room, quickly followed by a number of cracks in rapid succession, ending in a large boom, Rei couldn't help but scream in fright and clenched down on his lip, wincing when blood spilled into his mouth.

"Rei?" One golden eye peeked open, flinching at the light that was directed at him. When the light was shifted off to the side, gold met red and Rei could only bury his face back into his knees.

"K-Kai..?" The duel-coloured haired teen frowned at his roommate's frightened tone.

"Come on. Come out from under there." The only responce he got was a shake of the head. Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. '_Can't believe im doing this._' He flopped down onto his stomach and shimmied his way half under the bed and held a hand out to the frightened boy. He gently stroked Rei's arm and the boy peeked up at him and Kai offered his hand. "Come on. Im here."

Rei stared hesitantly at the outstretched hand, and he tilted his head to listen for anymore sudden booms. When there was none, he grasped Kai's hand and felt a flutter in his chest at the contact. Kai inched backwards, carefully dragging Rei from underneath his bed. A sudden loud rumble rattled the windows and Rei squeaked as he was startled. Without thinking, he leapt at Kai, knocking him onto his back and he clutched at his shirt and nuzzled his face against his chest as he trembled.

Blinking in surprise, Kai glanced down at the trembling form that was curled on his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around him and sat up, causing Rei to curl in his lap.

"You're afraid of storms." Rei whimpered and nuzzled his face deeper before he opened his shimmering gold eyes, sniffling as he glanced at the wall. Kai gently rubbed Rei's back and lay his cheek atop the black tresses.

"Im s-sorry for looking s-so weak.." Kai blinked.

"You're not weak. It's okay to be afraid sometimes." Rei jumped when the sky boomed again and he whined in the back of his throat and nuzzled his nose underneath Kai's chin. Kai tensed at the sudden rather.. intimate gesture and he cautiously trailed his hand up the neko-jin's back and lay it gently onto the teen's cheek and hesitantly rubbed his thumb along the cheek bone. The duel-coloured haired teen felt his heartbeat quicken, when Rei unconciously turned his nose into his palm and nuzzled it softly.

He couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips. Seriously. He found the gesture cute. Golden eyes peeked open to half-mast and they stared unblinkingly out the window. Another flash shot across the black sky and a whine caught itself in Rei's throat and gripped onto his captain's hand and shoved it over his eyes. The thunder that followed the streak at a seemingly slow pace, was noticably quieter and the neko-jin felt himself slowly relax, only tensing each time the sky gave a grumble. Kai sat there, soothing him gently whenever he would whimper.

Finally, the storm felt like a distant memory, the only reminders were the soft pattering of the rain above. Both boys flinched when the light abruptly turned back on and they hurried to shield their eyes from the glare. Downstairs, Tyson could be heard whooping in joy that the television could now be turned on, followed by Max who stated he dibsed the remote.

Rei blinked at the warmth that was surrounding his lithe frame and he peeked through his curtain of black bangs and blushed when his golden orbs met wine red. He stuttered an apology and climbed out of his captain's lap and rubbed a hand over his eyes to erase any left over tears and tear tracks. Kai watched him silently and he rose a brow when Rei refused to meet his eyes.

"Are you alright now?" The blush dusting Rei's cheeks, darkened, and had descended down his neck. Kai smirked.

"Y-Yeah, sorry you had to see that." The captain sighed and shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Rei's eyes snapped to Kai's and he blinked thrice, as if going over what he just heard. Finally when the question seemed to sink in, he lowered his eyes again.

"I guess i didn't want to burden anyone with my problems? And, i didn't want anyone to laugh at me." The last of the sentence was spoken in a whisper, that Kai almost missed and he sighed in exasperation. He leaned forward and curled his forefinger underneath the neko's chin and tilted it up. He sought the golden orbs, but they stubbornly stared at the floor. Kai lifted his thumb and trailed it over Rei's lower lip, smearing the blood that had pooled on his lip and smirked in triumph when the neko met his eyes, startled.

"Do you see me laughing, little cat?" Rei's eyes narrowed and he hissed in disapproval at the nickname, which Kai only blinked innocently at. "Beside's, it's not a burden to admit to someone you're afraid."

"Well, what are you afraid of then?" He grumbled. Kai was silent for a moment and Rei raised an elegant brow inquiringly. Sighing, Kai sat up on his knees and shifted his hand so it curled around the back of the neko-jin's neck; to hold him in place. Rei froze and licked his lips nervously, his heartbeat thumping harshly against his ribcage when wine red eyes were drawn to the movement.

"Rejection." The duel-coloured haired teen breathed and captured soft lips in a gentle kiss; not bothered at all by the metallic taste of blood and paused, neither deepening the caress of lips, nor pulling away.

Whatever words that Rei had thought about saying, had died in his throat as soon as a warm, gentle pressure touched his lips in an almost ghostly touch. Whether the words were of protest or something else, Rei didn't know, but he felt his hands reach up to Kai's shoulders and he felt his fingers automatically curl in the fabric of his shirt and he pulled his captain closer, returning the pressure.

Kai smiled against Rei's lips and it was returned. He tilted his head, their noses brushing against each other as they both moved to deepen the kiss. Long, feathered kisses were brushed against closed lips, and taking the initative, Kai slowly swiped his tongue against Rei's bottom lip in a silent permission, and Rei obliged, dragging his hands up over Kai's shoulders and twined them into the twin coloured hair in an attempt to help deepen the kiss.

Kai's tongue slipped through the gap and met Rei's tongue, drawing it out into a slow, sensual dance. Rei purred and brushed his tongue slowly underneath the base of Kai's and he felt the hand on the nape of his neck twist into his hair pleasantly. Their tongue's curled around each other and Kai sucked hard on the other's wet muscle, growling in delight when his neko-jin breathed out a moan.

They pulled away from each other, their foreheads resting against each other while they panted. Rei smiled and cupped one of Kai's striped cheeks, his hazy golden orbs staring deeply into equally glazed red orbs.

"You're right. It's not a burden to admit you're afraid."

* * *

><p><strong>- Finish. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Note;<em> I'm open for idea's. :),<em>**

_**Review for your thoughts?**_

**_~ LadyWindeye.._**


End file.
